Respect the land
by Landon Richardson
Summary: All Chin Ho Kelly wanted to do was put his past behind him and focus on his future and his new job with the Governor taskforce but after a shoot up during the football grudge match he finds himself facing an issue which hits close to home. One which he cannot hide from no matter how much he wants to. (Part eight of the Danni saga - female Danni)
1. It's called a grudge match

Respect the Land

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Adam 'Toast' Charles and anyone else within the story who might sound familiar do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The character of Danni Williams could probably be considered mine by now. Although the character was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably to say that she is now her own individual character. She has her own story and her own individual background now, a background and story which is different from male Danny's story. This also means that Grace is different as well since not only does she live full time with her mother but also because Danni and Duncan have a fairly civil relationship with each other. Grace's surname is also Taylor in this saga as Williams is Danni's maiden name while Taylor was her married name.**

 **The characters of Special Agent Jack O'Connor, Poppy O'Connor and Isabella O'Connor do belong to me though.**

 **I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you don't recognise from the show then they probably belong to me as well.**

Author Note

 **Welcome to Respect the land, part eight of the main saga**

 **This story as mentioned is part of the main saga so please make sure you have read the other stories which comes before it in the following order – 'The Beginning', 'Family', 'Looking up', 'Thank you', 'Burn' and 'Bonding', If you don't then this story and the characters in it may not make much sense.**

 **Although this story is based on Season one, episode three it will be a lot different. I am taking the absolute basic plotline from the episode and then twisting it so it fits into this saga and making it so that it actually makes sense in the Universe I am creating.** **There will be some dialogue used from the episode but it will be expanding and changed so don't worry if you read something and it seems familiar, it is probably from the show.**

 **I should also add that a great chunk of this story will be written from the point of view of Chin and Kono. This is due to the fact that the episode is heavily Chin and Kono based and so it makes sense. That's not to say that Steve, Danni, Jack and Toast won't get their own chapter because they certainly will. This just seems like a golden opportunity to learn more about the cousins.**

 **I expect the story to be between eighteen to twenty two chapters since that is how long the other chapter stories in this series have been and I'm hoping *touches wood' to update once a week**

 **Anyway please enjoy!**

Overall Summary

 **All Chin Ho Kelly wanted to do was put his past behind him and focus on his future and his new job with the Governor taskforce but after a shoot up during the football grudge match he finds himself facing an issue which hits close to home. One which he cannot hide from no matter how much he wants to. (Part eight of the Danni saga)**

Chapter Summary

 **Chin Ho Kelly rolled his eyes in frustration as he pushed open the driver's door of his car and climbed out, wondering not for the first time how this always seemed to happen to him.**

Overall Romance

 **Hints of Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **Mentions of past Duncan Taylor / Danni Williams (Dunni)**

Chapter Romance

 **The romance in each chapter is always going to be up to you the reader and what you want to see. I'm not going to tell anyone who to ship or who you are rooting to get together though it would be interesting to know what people are hoping for. I know I've made it clear that McDanni is the end game but they still need to get there first, what happens before then is beyond me until I start writing it.**

Other note

 **Nearly all the places I have stated within this story are either made up or have been gotten from google so I'm sorry in advance if I've got anything wrong or anything.**

Other, other note

 **There are plenty of other McDanni stories exploring different saga and different ways of how things happened. If you're interest in any of them then please check them out. I'm regularly updating so you shouldn't be waiting too long**

 **I also want to point out that I have never been to an American football game so I'm not sure how it works. I'm assuming you pay for tickets when you go but if I'm wrong than I apologise in advance.**

* * *

Chapter One

It's called a Grudge Match

* * *

 **9** **th** **October 2010**

 **The Kalakaua's house**

 **84-964 Hana Street**

 **Waianae**

 **Honolulu**

* * *

Chin Ho Kelly's Point of View

* * *

Chin Ho Kelly rolled his eyes in frustration as he pushed open the driver's door of his car and climbed out, wondering not for the first time how this always seemed to happen to him. He twisted on the spot, resting his forearms against the roof of the car and glared up at the house or more precisely at his cousin Kono Kalakaua, who after swearing blind she would be on time, still managed somehow to be late.

"Kono will you come on now! If we don't leave now then we're going to miss the beginning of the game." He called out to her, resisting the urge to roll his eyes again or to stick his tongue out at the younger woman when she turned and waved a dismissive hand at him.

"Alright already Chin, I'm coming, just give me a second here so I can lock up my place unless you want all my belongings to be stolen while we are there." She called back to him, the comment causing Chin to sigh as he climbed back into his car and slammed the door behind him.

He pulled his seatbelt back on, taking a moment to glance at his phone. There were no messages or miss calls yet which he was glad of. It meant that the other members of the Governor Task Force hasn't arrived at Kukui High School yet.

It had been both his and Kono's idea for the team to bond at the grudge match between their old school and their nearest rivals. It would be relaxing, a chance for them to bond together outside of work without the pressures of the job pulling at them. He had expected the idea to be considered briefly before being discarded but the head of their taskforce Steve McGarrett has instantly agreed to the idea, a look in his blue eyes which had placed Chin on guard the moment he had seen it. Steve in turn had convinced his partner and the second in command of the taskforce Danni Williams to go as well. It had been equally as easy after that to get the other two members of their team; Jack O'Connor and Adam Charles better to known to them all as Toast, to agree as well.

Plans had been made with Chin promising the others that he and Kono would get there before the main crowds did so that they could secure them some good seats which would give them the best position to see everything happening on the pitch. Something which now in jeopardy since they were now running late.

He glanced towards the passenger door when it opened and Kono finally climbed in, shoving her bag in the passenger foot well before she closed the door behind her.

"Alright Cuz, I'm here so let's get the hell out of here before all the good spots are gone." She commanded, pulling on her seatbelt as she shot him an impatient look as though he had been the one who had kept her waiting rather than the other way round. For a moment he had been tempted to point out that fact to her but he swiftly decided against it. Kono could be ruthless when she chose to be and experience had taught Chin which fights were worth fighting and which ones weren't. This fight was one which wasn't worth fighting. "By the way I'm loving the fact that you're wearing the Kings jersey, did you dig it out from the back of your wardrobe from the box containing all the things from your golden days playing as the Quarterback for the Kings?" Kono asked, a teasing note to her voice as she turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe I did" He responded with a smirk. "I did hold all the records at the school for several years. I think I've earned the right to still wear it if I choose to." He pointed out.

"Yeah once upon a time in days gone by." Kono stated with a grin before it melted away in a thoughtful look. He glanced towards her questioningly for a moment before turning his attention back to the road. The Roads were fairly busy considering the time of day it was, no doubt quite a few of the cars were heading in the same direction as them towards the same game.

"Care to explain what the look you're currently sporting is for? Is there something on your mind Kono?" He asked her. Kono glanced towards him, stretching out her long legs out in front of her. She was wearing a simple pair of denim shorts and a red vest top with a pair of trainers stuck on her feet.

"There's nothing really on my mind Chin." She remarked before she rolled her eyes and sighed when she caught sight of his disbelieving look. "Fine if you want to know what I'm thinking then I'm wondering whether Danni has ever been to a football game before." She stated. "I mean the Boss man obviously has because he was the quarterback at the school like you were. I bet you Jack was on the football team as well, he just seems like he is the type and Toast well… he probably wasn't on the football team but I bet he went to a game or two in his time." Chin frowned slightly at the line of thought before he spoke.

"Why would you think Danni of all people wouldn't have been to a football game before?" He questioned, hearing the note of curiosity of his voice.

"Well Danni is a proper girlie girl isn't she? You can tell from the way which she dresses and she so well spoken that I figured she probably went to watch tennis matches, she probably played tennis as well." Kono replied, an embarrassed look coming to her face when Chin shot her an incredulous look before he started laughing softly, shaking his head. "What so funny?" Kono demanded.

"I think you think that Danni is more ladylike then she actually is. She definitely went to football matches when she was at school." Chin told the younger woman.

"How do you know?" Kono queried, twisting in her chair so that she was facing him directly.

"Because I asked her during the week if she had been to any games." Chin answered with a shrug of his own as he hit the indicator and pulled his new mustang into the left hand lane, lifting his hand up and thanking the driver behind them who had let them in. "She's been to plenty of games not only because her brother was in the team but also because she was a cheerleader when she was at school."

"I can't believe I didn't think of that, of course she was a cheerleader." Kono said with a grin, slapping a hand lightly against her forehead. "I bet you that she was head cheerleader as well, did she say whether she was or not when you were questioning her?"

"She didn't say" Chin replied with a shake of his head. "But it stands to reason that if she was a cheerleader then it means that she would have gone to every match whether it was raining or sunny, cheering the team on."

They fell silent for a moment as Chin turned into the Kukui High School car park and pulled the car into a free spot. There was quite a few cars and trucks there already but not enough that Chin was worried that they wouldn't get their seat. He killed the engine and climbed out of the car, glancing around him out of habit before he focused back on his cousin as she spoke.

"Where are we meeting the others?" Kono asked as she moved round the back of the car, clearly waiting for him to lock up.

"At the stands" He told her as they began to move towards the entrance. "Jack's already texted me to say that he's going to be a bit late meeting us because he has to pick up his eldest daughter from some sort of class which she's just joined but the others should be here soon.

"Are they coming together?" Kono asked. Chin ignored her for a second instead focusing his attention on the young seventeen year old who was selling tickets.

"Two tickets please" He said with a smile at her. She stared at him for a moment, her dark eyes wide before she nodded at him.

"Of… of course" She stuttered as she printed off two tickets which she handed over to him. "That will be sixteen dollars in total."

"Thank you" Chin said as he handed over a twenty dollar note to her, waiting for a moment before his change was passed to him and they were on their way again.

"Look like you've picked up another admirer there Cuz" Kono said with a laugh as she nudged Chin in the ribs.

"I have no idea who is coming with who. They may be coming separately for all I know, none of them mentioned anything to me." Chin remarked ignoring her teasing comment as they stepped into the football ground. Chin looked around him, memories flooding him. He could remember being the Quarterback as though it was yesterday, back when he still had his whole life ahead of him without a dark cloud marring his name and his reputation.

He almost wished he could go back in time to warn his younger self about what had happened but he pushed the thought aside. Even given the chance he would have done the same thing. It had been the right thing to do regardless of the damage it had done to himself.

"We should go and find some seats unless you just want to stand here getting lost in memory lane" Kono remarked, giving him another nudge to the ribs, a look of concern in her dark eyes as though she knew exactly what Chin was thinking.

"Yeah let's go." He agreed, glancing towards the stands. There were a few people there, talking and laughing with each other, no doubt looking forward to seeing a good game, but there was still plenty of good spaces free. "How about there" He said, nodding towards a bench which was half way up which would give them a good view of the field. He moved towards it without waiting for Kono to reply and sat down on it, looking around their position with a satisfied look.

"Seems like a good place to me" Kono said with a grin as she sat to his left and looked around her as well. "I brought you a bottle of water with me, so if you want it let me know and I'll pass to you okay?" She said, indicating the small bag which she had dumped at her feet.

"Thanks" He replied before he glanced down at his cell phone. "Hopefully the others won't be too long, the game is due to start in twenty five minutes and this place will get rammed." He stated. "Pass your bag up to me and I'll put it beside me to hold the space."

"Sure thing" She responded, bending over slightly and picking it up. He took it from him and placed it beside him, looking back towards her when she suddenly laughed with a shake of her head. "Who would have thought this time two weeks ago that we would be here right now in this position?" She commented, going on to explain when she saw him open his mouth. "I don't mean at the game because we would have gone anyway. I mean sitting here waiting for the rest of our team, a team which is a taskforce for the Governor of Hawaii. doesn't it blow your mind?" She demanded, lowering her voice as they weren't overheard by the growing crowd.

"I suppose so" He remarked dryly, thinking back to two weeks ago when he was still working security in the Pearl Harbour gift shop. He still felt the need to pinch himself regularly to make sure that this wasn't a cruel dream.

"Sorry" She said with a wince, looking towards him with a guilty look. "I didn't meant to drudge up bad memories for you Chin."

"It's fine" Chin said with a shrug. "It is what it is after all." He looked past her towards the steady stream of people who were coming in and smiled coming to his feet. "I see Steve." He told Kono in response to her questioning look. Chin raised his arm over his head and waved, his smile widening when Steve caught sight of him and waved back.

Chin watched as the younger man waited for a moment until a small blonde appeared at his side indicating that Steve and Danni had indeed come together to the game. He watched as they moved towards them and smiled at the way they were dressed. Steve looked casual in a pair of dark indigo jeans and a dark blue V-necked t-shirt while Danni was dressed in a dark grey shirt dress which fell above her knees and a pair of black flats. Her long blond hair caught up in a high ponytail.

"Hey guys, sorry we're slightly late" Steve called to them as he moved along the bench taking the free space beside Chin.

"Hiya" Danni said with a smile of her own, giving both Chin and Kono a quick hug before she looked thoughtfully at the benches, clearly trying to decide where she should sit.

"Take this seat Danno" Steve said patting the space on the bench just in front of him. She glanced at it for a moment before she shrugged and moved over to it, placing her bag by her seat before she sat down, adjusting herself so she could still see them.

"How are you both doing today?" She asked them both,

"All good here Danni" Chin answered with a smile which she returned.

"I'm good as well Danni" Kono added, tilting her head to the side. "What about you? Did you and the boss man come together?" She queried, her gaze flickering between Steve and Danni in a way which made Chin want to roll his eyes at her again. Kono had gotten it into her head that Steve and Danni had known each other before the Governor's taskforce was created. The fact that both of them individually had mentioned that they hadn't know each other and had only met the first time in Steve's garage didn't seem to deter the younger woman.

"Yeah we did" Danni said with a nod as she absently straightened her dress. "I drove us here" She added, shooting Steve a grin.

"You might have driven us here Danni but I'm driving us home." Steve stated, giving Danni a look which made it clear that he expected her to agree with his statement instead of brushing him off which was exactly what she did instead.

"Keep believing that and one day it may actually happen Steve" She told him pityingly before she reached into her bag and pulled out a bottle of water, twisting the lid off and taking a long sip, her large grey eyes moving towards Steve as he squinted thoughtfully up at the sky before looking back at Danni.

"Don't you think you should put that ridiculous hat you've got in your bag on? You don't want to burn up in the sun" He stated. Chin raised an eyebrow at the comment, ignoring the elbow which Kono suddenly jabbed into his side, a side which he was sure was bruised with the amount of times she has jabbed him. He watched as Danni shot Steve a thoughtful look before she rolled her eyes at him.

"It is not a ridiculous hat Steven" She stated as she lowered her drink, placing it beside her on the bench and reached into her bag, pulling out a wide brimmed, dark grey hat which matched the colour of her dress. She pulled it on, adjusting it for a moment before she looked back at Steve. "Do you want your water yet?" She asked casually, as though the scene they had just witnessed was just a normal every day one.

"Yeah, pass it up to me Danno" Steve replied, looking around him and taking the bottle which Danni offered him. Chin watched as Steve took a long sip before he passed it back to Danni who placed it back into her bag. "It looks like there is going to be a good turnout here today" He stated, turning his attention to Chin who nodded at him.

"It should be, both teams are on great form at the moment and they both have something which they want to prove." Chin stated. Steve looked thoughtful for a moment before he nodded.

"Both teams have a great Quarterback as well, I looked up their stats before we came here" Steve commented.

"That was why we were late" Danni commented lightly.

"The only reason we were late Danielle is because of how slowly you were driving" Steve replied just as lightly, smiling at her when Danni waved a hand at him, clearly dismissing his comment.

"Personally I'm hoping that the Kings kick some serious ass here today" Kono said with a wide grin before she turned her attention to Danni who was typing away on her cell phone. "So who are you supporting today Danni?"

"I've been instructed by Steve that I am supporting the Kings" She replied dryly, looking away from her phone to focus on Steve, her mouth curling into a smile when Steve grinned at her.

"Well it's a good team to support Danni, all the best people have played for the team, right Chin?" Steve said, the comment causing Chin to laugh as he nodded.

"I hate to say it Danni but Steve is right on this occasion" Chin agreed, looking towards Danni when she spoke.

"Steve said earlier that you were a quarterback for the Kings when you went to school here Chin?" She questioned, tilting her head to the side.

"I was, I even held all the football records for the team until…" his voice trailed off as he shot Steve an unimpressed look when the other man laughed at him, blue eyes gleaming with merriment and pride.

"Until I came along Danni and blew each and every one of his records out of the water" He stated, holding out his fist towards the blond with an expectant look. Danni glanced down at it before she rolled her eyes, her mouth twitching as though she was fighting against a smile as she reached out with her own fist and gently bopped it against Steve's.

"That reminds me Danni" Kono said, leaning forward, her dark gaze fixed on the blonde with a friendly look. "Chin mentioned in the car that you were a cheerleader when you were at school?" She questioned. Danni nodded, clearly ignoring the interested look which Steve suddenly shot at her.

"Yeah I was, I joined the squad when I was fourteen and became head cheerleader when I was seventeen" She informed them, glancing away from them for a second before she came to her feet and waved, a large smile coming to her face. "Hey Toast, we're over here" She called out to the tall, lanky man who was standing at the bottom of the staircase with a lost look on his face, a look which disappeared the moment he spotted Danni. He took the stairs two at a time, moving onto the same bench as Danni and collapsed on it with a grin at them.

"Hey guys, I thought I was going to miss the beginning of the game. Traffic was murder out there, it makes me glad that I ride a scooter and could skip the worse of it." Toast announced with a large sigh of relief.

Chin shook his head at the younger man, opening his mouth to say something when the crowd which had been steadily building around them suddenly burst into life, cheering and chanting as the two teams came running onto the pitch. He watched as his old team stood strong as they performed the same Haka that they had performed back when he played for them. It made his hands itch with the desire to join them, something which he could tell from the way Steve was holding himself that the younger man felt as well.

He grinned when he heard the announcer come across loud and clear of the speakers as the game kicked into life below them.

"Aloha, football fans and welcome to the grudge match. The inter-island rivalry everyone's been waiting for, the Kukui Kings versus the Piikoi Scorpions"

"Man they are really going for it, there must be some rivalry between them" Danni remarked, sounding intrigued as she stood so she could see over the people who had leapt to their feet in front of her.

"Well there is a reason why they refer to it as a grudge match Blondie. The Kings and The Scorpions hate each other, always have done and always will do" Toast told her, looking up at her.

"So I gathered Toast" Danni responded, looking back at Steve when he reached out and tugged at the back of her dress.

"Sit up here Danni, you'll be able to sit down and see then" He instructed, moving up so a space opened up between him and Chin. For a moment Chin thought Danni was going to refuse but instead she simply leaned down and picked up her bag, squeezing into the spot between them.

"Sweet, more space for me." Toast commented, winking towards Danni before his gaze focused on Kono who suddenly leapt to her feet.

"Oh how did you miss that face mask call Ref? He only just tried to gouge the kid's eyes out. You suck!" She yelled, her hands cupped round her mouth to make her voice heard over the excited, noisy crowd.

"She really likes her football doesn't she?" Danni said, her eyes wide as she glanced towards Steve as he spoke, directing his comment towards Chin.

"I've got to say Brah, I'm glad that she's on our team."

Chin laughed, shaking his head before he spoke.

"Oh trust me, you haven't seen anything yet. Kono is just getting warmed up" He promised, grinning at the look his team mates exchanged with each other before he focused his attention back on the game.

Thing were finally going good.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	2. Nachos

Respect the Land

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Adam 'Toast' Charles and anyone else within the story who might sound familiar do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The character of Danni Williams could probably be considered mine by now. Although the character was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably to say that she is now her own individual character. She has her own story and her own individual background now, a background and story which is different from male Danny's story. This also means that Grace is different as well since not only does she live full time with her mother but also because Danni and Duncan have a fairly civil relationship with each other. Grace's surname is also Taylor in this saga as Williams is Danni's maiden name while Taylor was her married name.**

 **The characters of Special Agent Jack O'Connor, Poppy O'Connor and Isabella O'Connor do belong to me though.**

 **I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you don't recognise from the show then they probably belong to me as well.**

Author Note

 **Welcome to Respect the land, part eight of the main saga**

 **This story as mentioned is part of the main saga so please make sure you have read the other stories which comes before it in the following order – 'The Beginning', 'Family', 'Looking up', 'Thank you', 'Burn' and 'Bonding', If you don't then this story and the characters in it may not make much sense.**

 **Although this story is based on Season one, episode three it will be a lot different. I am taking the absolute basic plotline from the episode and then twisting it so it fits into this saga and making it so that it actually makes sense in the Universe I am creating.** **There will be some dialogue used from the episode but it will be expanding and changed so don't worry if you read something and it seems familiar, it is probably from the show.**

 **This chapter is done by Jack's point of view so you get a chance to see the Daddy side of Jack which hasn't had a chance to come out yet. I know a few of you have been wondering about him so hopefully this will give you a little insight into him.**

 **I know some people will be disappointed that the team haven't met Grace yet but there is a reason for that which I can't go into yet, just trust me when I say that it will be coming soon.**

 **Anyway please enjoy!**

Overall Summary

 **All Chin Ho Kelly wanted to do was put his past behind him and focus on his future and his new job with the Governor taskforce but after a shoot up during the football grudge match he finds himself facing an issue which hits close to home. One which he cannot hide from no matter how much he wants to. (Part eight of the Danni saga)**

Chapter Summary

 **"** **Daddy do we have to go to see a football game? Football is boring!"**

Overall Romance

 **Hints of Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **Mentions of past Duncan Taylor / Danni Williams (Dunni)**

Chapter Romance

 **The romance in each chapter is always going to be up to you the reader and what you want to see. I'm not going to tell anyone who to ship or who you are rooting to get together though it would be interesting to know what people are hoping for. I know I've made it clear that McDanni is the end game but they still need to get there first, what happens before then is beyond me until I start writing it.**

Other note

 **Nearly all the places I have stated within this story are either made up or have been gotten from google so I'm sorry in advance if I've got anything wrong or anything.**

Other, other note

 **There are plenty of other McDanni stories exploring different saga and different ways of how things happened. If you're interest in any of them then please check them out. I'm regularly updating so you shouldn't be waiting too long**

* * *

Chapter Two

Nachos

* * *

 **9** **th** **October 2010**

 **On route to Kukui High School**

 **Honolulu**

 **Oahu**

 **Hawaii**

* * *

Jack O'Connor's Point of View

* * *

"Daddy do we have to go to see a football game? Football is boring!"

Jack O'Connor breathed out, closing his eyes briefly as he counted to five in his head, wondering not for the first time how exactly his eldest daughter Poppy had managed to come up with so many opinions about things which he knew that she hadn't experienced.

American football being one of those things.

As far as he knew, Poppy had never watched a game on TV since Jack tended to record the games so he could watch them without interruptions once the girls had gone to bed and he knew that she had never been to a physical game before. And yet somehow she had come to the conclusion that she wouldn't like it and that it would be boring.

It both baffled and amused him in equal measure.

"What was my answer the last time you asked me that very same question Pop?" Jack asked, twisting the steering wheel in his hand and pulled up behind a truck which was waiting to drive into the already packed car park for the Kukui High School. Clearly Jack and his girls weren't the only stragglers to the game.

He glanced in the rear view mirror when Poppy remained silent, a smile coming to his face when he caught sight of the thoughtful frown in her face. He waited for a moment, glancing away when she finally spoke.

"You said that we did Daddy because you wanted me and Bella to meet your new work friends." She quoted, crossing her small arms over her chest, blowing some red hair away from her eyes.

"Exactly right Poppy" Jack said. "And the answer is the same this time as it was then, besides we've arrived now." He told them, pulling into the car park and driving around, looking around him carefully for a free space. He was about to give up hope when he finally spotted one and quickly pulled the car into it before someone else spotted it. Breathing out a sigh of relief he killed the engine and opened up his door. He squinted in the sunlight, reaching back into the car and snagged his sunglasses from the dashboard before he straightened again, closing the door and pushed his sunglasses on. He headed round the front of the car, moving to the back door and opened it, smiling down at Isabella when she tilted her head back and blinked up at him sleepily with pale blue eyes which were identical to his.

"Daddy" She stated, finishing on a yawn which made his heart flip in his chest as he leaned down and unstrapped her from her baby seat.

"Hey my little Bella ball, it's time for us to go and meet my friends. Are you excited about meeting them?" He asked his youngest, lifting her up and resting her on his hip as he closed the door.

"Yes Daddy" Isabella replied quietly, nuzzling her head against his shoulder, one small hand coming out and gripping his green t-shirt in her hand.

"That's my baby girl" He murmured brushing a kiss against her soft cheek before he moved to the other side, his eyes landing on Poppy, smiling when he saw her adjusting the bottom of her t-shirt. Considering the fact she was only eight years old, she was certainly fashion conscious.

He checked the doors, making sure they were locked before holding out his hand towards Poppy with a soft whistle which immediately attracted Poppy's attention.

"Coming Daddy" She said, shouldering the small bag she insisted on bringing everywhere with her and running towards him, taking his hand. "Am I going to like your new friends Daddy?" She asked curiously, tilting her head back and fixing him with a questioning look which was tinged with nervousness.

"I hope you do Pop" Jack answered as he headed towards the ticket booth.

"We will still see Uncle Jackson and Uncle Aiden and Uncle Lucas and Uncle Liam and Auntie Sophia and Auntie Emma right because they were really awesome and I really liked them Daddy. I'm going to miss them." Poopy admitted, her face dropping slightly as she reamed off the names of Jack's team in Washington.

"I'm going to miss them as well Pop but we will see them, we'll be spending time in Washington and if I know them then they'll come out here to visit us and at least you have me and Bella and Auntie Tasha and Noah and Mason" Jack pointed out speaking about his sister and nephews who had come out with them.

"That's true" Poppy said thoughtfully as they came to a stop next to the ticket sellers. He quickly bought three and headed forward, toying with the idea of putting Isabella on the floor but he quickly dismissed the idea. Isabella was a great deal shyer than her sister and she had already shown a tendency not to like crowded places. Whenever she was in a crowd she tended to cling to Jack or anyone she knew if her father wasn't there, putting her down here would only upset her. "It might be nice to have some more Uncles and Aunties Daddy." Poppy announced suddenly attracting Jack's attention to her.

"That's good to know that you feel that way Pop" Jack said as they headed into the crowded stadium. His eyes flickering up to the pitch before he focused on the sands, looking for any of his team mates in the crowds. "Where are they?" He muttered to himself, adjusting Isabella in his hold so he could reach down into his pocket to grab his cell phone.

"Jack, over here! We've saved you a seat Dude"

Jack glanced up at the sound of his name and grinned as his eyes landed on the already familiar six foot four frame and wild dark hair which belonged to Toast. Their computer tech was certainly difficult to miss.

He nodded at him, ushering Poppy up the stairs and moved down the bench, his eyes moving down the line at everyone as he smiled.

"Hey guys" He stated, sitting himself into the free space next to Toast. "How are you all?" He asked, smiling down at Isabella when she buried her face into his neck, clearly hiding from all the unfamiliar people. "These, as you can probably tell, are my daughters. This one" He said, reaching out and resting a gentle hand on the top of Poppy's red hair "Is my eldest Poppy who is eight and this little one is my youngest Isabella and she's three though she turns four in December" He introduced.

"We all call her Bella" Poppy added, looking around them with fearless hazel-green eyes.

"We do indeed call her Bella" Jack agreed. "Poppy and Bella these are my new team mates."

"Hi Poppy, hi Bella it's so nice to meet both of you finally." Danni said with a gentle smile as she leaned forward on the bench where she sat in-between Steve and Chin and held out her hand to Poppy. Poppy stared at it for a moment before she reached out and took it, staring up at Danni with wide eyes. "I'm Danni" Danni stated as she gently squeezed Poppy's hand before she let go "And this is my partner Steve, he looks a lot scarier than he is, really he's just a teddy bear." Danni said, reaching back and lightly hitting the back of her hand against Steve stomach, her comment making Poppy giggle.

"Aloha" Steve said after receiving a stern look from Danni. He looked uncomfortable but that was little surprise to Jack. As far as he knew Steve had, had little to no contact or experience with children. Jack was willing to bet that the only contact Steve had, had was during a mission.

"I'm Kono, it nice to meet you both, your Daddy talks about you all the time. He never mentioned how pretty both your hair was though." Kono said with a grin at them.

"Thank you" Poppy said brightly. "Daddy says I look just like Mummy while Bella looks like Daddy. Mummy had red hair as well and the same eyes as me." She confided in them, looking around them.

Jack remained quiet, staring straight ahead at the game, aware that Danni and Chin were looking at him with thoughtful expressions though neither of them said anything to him which he was grateful for. The last thing he needed on a fun day out with his daughter and his new team was to think of the girls' mother.

"I guess it's my turn to introduce myself since that seems to be what we're doing." Toast announced, attracting the attention back to him, giving Poppy a thumbs up when she turned to him. "My name is Toast"

"Toast like the food?" Poppy asked sounding surprised.

"That's exactly right" Toast confirmed with a wink which caused Poppy to giggle again, the sound making Jack smile. Hearing his daughters laugh was one of his favourite sounds.

"Why do people call you Toast?" Poppy questioned, tilting her head to the side, fixing him with a thoughtful look. For a moment Toast looked stumped by the question his eyes meeting Jack's with a pleading look which made Jack grin even as he answered for the younger man.

"He's called Toast Pop because he likes eating Toast" he said, sending up a small prayer of forgiveness for lying to his child.

"Me and Bella like Toast as well." Poppy told toast before turning her attention to Chin when he spoke, finishing the introductions off.

"And I'm Uncle Chin" He said, pointing towards his chin. Pippy nodded her eyes dropping to the jersey Chin was wearing before she looked over at Danni when she spoke.

"You know Poppy, I have a daughter called Grace who is seven years old." She told Poppy who immediately brightened at the news.

"Really?" She demanded, looking around her. "Where is she? Is she here?" Poppy asked politely.

"She's actually spending time with her Daddy today" Danni explained. "But maybe if you want to and it is okay with your Daddy you could come over and spend a few hours with us next week so the two of you could meet?" Danni suggested, looking at Jack who nodded at her, giving her a grateful smile.

"That sounds like a good idea to me" He said with a nod, winking at Poppy when she grinned at him before he looked down at Isabella as she moved away from his neck and spoke.

"Hungry Daddy" She stated firmly.

"Hungry?" Jack remarked with a raised eyebrow. "How can you be hungry when you and your sister had some mac and cheese a couple of hours ago?"

"Nachos" She replied, as though that was the answer to any questions which he might have had. He looked to the side, his eyes following her pointing finger to see a man sitting a few benches ahead of them who was eating from a big tub of nachos.

"Nachos, I should have known that my little nacho fiend would have smelled them out" He remarked with a sigh before he ticked her, smiling when she laughed, trying to wiggle away from her fingertips.

"Daddy no, no" Isabella squealed.

"Fine, no more tickling for now. Let's go and get you some nachos. Poppy are you coming with us?" He asked.

"Can I say here Daddy? I don't want to have to queue up" She asked hopefully.

Jack's eyes narrowed slightly as he considered her request before he turned to look at Danni, raising a questioning eyebrow at her. Danni caught the look and nodded at him with a smile,

"I'll take care of Poppy while you go and get Bella her nachos"

"Okay then, in that case you can stay here Poppy, make sure you behave for Danni though. I don't want to hear any bad reports from anyone when I return." He said to Poppy who nodded at him.

"You won't Daddy, I promise I'll be really good" she promised. Jack searched her eyes for a moment before he nodded at her.

"Good, that's what I like to hear. Thanks for doing this Danni, I really appreciate it." He told the small blonde before he came to his feet and moved down the bench apologising to the people who had to stand to let him pass. They moved down the stairs and unto the under cove part of the stand where the food carts were stationed. "Are you having fun my little cupcake?" He asked, nuzzling his nose into Isabella's blonde hair and breathing in the familiar apple scent of the shampoo which she and Poopy used.

"Yes Daddy but noisy" She replied, pulling an unhappy face at him.

"Noisy is good during a game cupcake, it helps build up the atmosphere" He told her seriously. "Do you just want nachos?" He asked changing the subject.

"Just nachos, M&M's for Pop-pop" Isabella said pointing to the familiar red packet.

"I do believe you're right there Bella, your sister would kill us if we didn't get her some M&M's. Well spotted there." He said, holding out his hand for a hi-five. He wrapped his fingers around her hand the minutes it hit his palm and brought it up to his mouth, giving her knuckles a soft kiss. His eyes moving around the area before they focused on two men.

Both looked native to the Island and were of average height. One was wearing some dark slacks with a dark vest top covered by a black and grey shirt while the other one was wearing jeans with a dark brown t-shirts. Both of them were covered in tattoos and holding themselves in a way which had Jack instantly reaching into his pocket and pulling out his cell phone, he went into the contact section and scrolled down to the name which he wanted, making a humming sound in response to what Isabella was saying to him as he tracked the men's progress.

His eyes narrowed when he saw a teenager in a red t-shirt knock into the man with the shirt, the impact twisting him around and dislodging his shirt giving Jack a clear view of the gun nestled in the man's waistband.

He pressed down on the connect button on his handset and brought it to his ear, thankful that it only rang twice before Danni picked up, sounding amused over the phone line.

"Hey Jack, everything is fine up here. Poppy is completely fine. She was just telling me about the new club which she is joining, it sounds like it's going to be a lot of fun. I might see whether Grace wants to do it as well since it sounds right up her alley."

"Danni listen to me, there are two men heading to the field, one in a black and grey shirt while the other one is wearing a dark brown t-shirt. Do you see them?" Jack demanded. She must have registered something in his voice because the next time she spoke, her voice had turned serious.

"I see two men, they're just walking towards the field now."

"The guy in the shirt is packing heat. You need to get down there because something is about to go down. I'd go after them but…" his voice trailed off.

"But nothing, you have Bella to worry about, she's your number one priority right now" She stated. "Leave this to me."

"Okay Danni" Jack said, ending the call and smiling down at Isabella when she looked up at him with an innocent expression, his mind fixed on his eldest daughter back in the stands.

He just hoped that she would be okay.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	3. Chaos

Respect the Land

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Adam 'Toast' Charles and anyone else within the story who might sound familiar do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The character of Danni Williams could probably be considered mine by now. Although the character was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably to say that she is now her own individual character. She has her own story and her own individual background now, a background and story which is different from male Danny's story. This also means that Grace is different as well since not only does she live full time with her mother but also because Danni and Duncan have a fairly civil relationship with each other. Grace's surname is also Taylor in this saga as Williams is Danni's maiden name while Taylor was her married name.**

 **The characters of Special Agent Jack O'Connor, Poppy O'Connor and Isabella O'Connor do belong to me though.**

 **I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you don't recognise from the show then they probably belong to me as well.**

Author Note

 **Here we go with the next chapter for you all**

 **I should apologise for the delay in getting this out to you all. Real life has been a killer recently and it has been restricting the amount of time which I've had to write in. I've tried to keep up with the odd updates on my other stories but this series of stories are my baby so I always want to make sure that each chapter is as good as it possibly can be.**

 **Even if I stopped writing all the other stories, this saga would be the one I would still carry on with, that's how much I love it so you don't ever have to be concerned with me abandoning this story, unless things change radically then it's simply not going to happen.**

 **This story as mentioned is part of the main saga so please make sure you have read the other stories which comes before it in the following order – 'The Beginning', 'Family', 'Looking up', 'Thank you', 'Burn' and 'Bonding', If you don't then this story and the characters in it may not make much sense.**51**

 **Although this story is based on Season one, episode three it will be a lot different. I am taking the absolute basic plotline from the episode and then twisting it so it fits into this saga and making it so that it actually makes sense in the Universe I am creating.** **There will be some dialogue used from the episode but it will be expanding and changed so don't worry if you read something and it seems familiar, it is probably from the show.**

 **There will be certain bits in this story which will seem to overlap. The end of last chapter for example is also featured in this chapter. This is due to the way the episode jumped between people so often. I don't want to jump characters in mid chapter so this is the best way to do it in my mind.**

 **I know some people will be disappointed that the team haven't met Grace yet but there is a reason for that which I can't go into yet, just trust me when I say that it will be coming soon.**

 **Anyway please enjoy, I've already started working on the next chapter so hopefully you won't have long to wait for it!**

Overall Summary

 **All Chin Ho Kelly wanted to do was put his past behind him and focus on his future and his new job with the Governor taskforce but after a shoot up during the football grudge match he finds himself facing an issue which hits close to home. One which he cannot hide from no matter how much he wants to. (Part eight of the Danni saga)**

Chapter Summary

 **Steve stretched his long legs out in front of him as he watched the fast paced game happening in front of him. A game he couldn't give him full undivided attention to due to the fact that he was watching his partner from the corner of his eyes as the small blonde spoke softly away to Poppy who seemed to be thriving under the attention.**

Overall Romance

 **Hints of Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **Mentions of past Duncan Taylor / Danni Williams (Dunni)**

 **Mentions of past Jack O'Connor / Jessica Dyer (Jacica)**

Chapter Romance

 **The romance in each chapter is always going to be up to you the reader and what you want to see. I'm not going to tell anyone who to ship or who you are rooting to get together though it would be interesting to know what people are hoping for. I know I've made it clear that McDanni is the end game but they still need to get there first, what happens before then is beyond me until I start writing it.**

Other note

 **Nearly all the places I have stated within this story are either made up or have been gotten from google so I'm sorry in advance if I've got anything wrong or anything.**

Other, other note

 **There are plenty of other McDanni stories exploring different saga and different ways of how things happened. If you're interest in any of them then please check them out. I'm regularly updating so you shouldn't be waiting too long**

* * *

Chapter Three

Chaos

* * *

 **9** **th** **October 2010**

 **Kukui High School**

 **Honolulu**

 **Oahu**

 **Hawaii**

* * *

Steve McGarrett's Point of View

* * *

Steve stretched his long legs out in front of him as he watched the fast paced game happening in front of him. A game he couldn't give him full undivided attention to due to the fact that he was watching his partner from the corner of his eyes as the small blonde spoke softly away to Poppy who seemed to be thriving under the attention.

It was a feeling which Steve was already familiar with.

He couldn't quite hear what the two of them were talking about over the surrounding sound of cheers and hum of conversation and laughter from the immediate crowd. He tilted his head when Danni suddenly laughed, her eyes twinkling down at Poppy who grinned back at her. Clearly whatever it was they were talking about was interesting and amusing if the amount of attention Danni was giving it was any indication.

"You know what, I'm just going to go ahead and call this now. The Scorpions are going to be the ones who walk away with the victory in this game." Toast announced suddenly, breaking the silence he had fallen into the moment the game had started.

Steve blinked at the comment, looking away from Danni and Poppy to stare down in disbelief at their computer specialist. A glance to the other side of him showed that both Chin and Kono were also looking at Toast as though the younger man was some strange species which they hadn't come across before.

"I think what you meant to say just then Toast was that the Kings were the ones who were going to walk away with the victory, not the Scorpions." Kono corrected him, using her foot to lightly nudge Toast in the back.

The younger man shifted slightly in his seat, wiggling away from Kono before he twisted round so he could see them, a slow grin coming to his face as he shook his head at them, dark eyes moving between them before they landed on Kono and stayed there.

"Nope" Toast replied, emphasising the word as he shook his head at Kono. Steve glanced towards Chin when the older man suddenly sighed, reaching up and pinching the bridge of his nose, muttering something to himself which looked suspiciously like 'Oh God' before Toast's voice attracting his attention again as the other man continued to speak. "You heard me right K, the Scorpions are going to win. I mean don't get me wrong or anything, it's going to be close and everything but Walker is an amazing quarterback, he's the one who keeps his team on point."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up a minute there" Kono stated, shaking her head side to side violently, her ponytail flying around her head. "Are you just blind or delusional Toast or maybe it's as simple as you not knowing the ins and out of the gorgeous game that is known as American football?" She demanded, jabbing her finger in Toast's direction. "Everyone, and I mean everyone on the island who follows the sport knows without a shadow of a doubt that Junior Satele is the best Quarterback on the island at the moment. You just need to take a moment to look at his Stats sheet for the season so far to see that. I mean don't get me wrong" She said throwing Toast's words back at him. "Walker is a good Quarterback as well but he's no Satele." She stated, crossing her arms over her chest, a look on her face which told them that as far as Kono was concerned the conversation was at an end.

"See now that's where you're wrong K" Toast retorted, twisting round further in his chair so he could face Kono directly, the rest of them clearly forgotten. "Satele is a great Quarterback and he does have the stats but there's more to being a Quarterback then just the stats. I mean look at the Kings as whole, they are a team which consists of Satele and a group of other guys who have just shown up to make Satele look good for any potential scouts which may come around. You look at the Scorpions though and suddenly you're faced with a team where every single person who plays on it matters. They are a well-oiled machine who know exactly what they need to do to win, every person on there has a part to play and they know it. Satele while a great Quarterback is all about himself and what's best for him. Walker is all about the team and his team know it. It's why they are winning all their matches at the moment and while the Kings form is all over the place. You can't just rely on one person. Not in a game like this." Toast stated, giving them all a pointed look before he looked at Poppy and smiled. "You'll support the Scorpions with me right Poppy? You as well Blondie?"

"I will" Poppy told him, a serious look on her face which even Steve had to admit was adorable. He spoke up, before Danni could give Toast an answer.

"The Kings have already won Danni's loyalty Toast, so nice try there." He said with a grin, which grew when Toast rolled his eyes at him.

"You mean you already got to her before I did?" Toast correctly dryly.

"I am sitting right here you know" Danni commented.

"I know Danni, I was just bringing Toast up to date on the situation" Steve replied, nudging her lightly in the side before Kono's spoke, attracting their attention.

"I think that you have it all wrong Toast, you need to…" She began to say heatedly, stopping when Chin reached over and placed a hand on her forearm, shooting her an amused look before he interrupted, directing his question towards Toast.

"Tell me Adam you're island born right?" He questioned.

"Yep, never been further than California before and that's only because my parents took us all to Disneyland once." Toast answered looking confused at the line of questioning which Chin was taking.

"And where did you attend High School? Nearby I'm guessing?"

"High School" Toast repeated, the look of confusion clearing. "Well I was a Piikoi Scorpion"

"You were a Piikoi Scorpion? Urg that means that we have one of the enemy sitting within our ranks." Kono said, using her foot to gently push Toast again as she leaned forward and looked at Steve. "Come on boss man, fire the man, we can't have a Scorpion in the mix. I mean what if the carry on doing well this season? Toast will be unbearable." She said, an undercurrent of laughter to her voice which made it extremely clear to everyone listening that she was joking.

"You know it" Toast agreed with a nod.

"You hearing him? Danni talk to the boss man, he always listens to you." Kono pleaded, laughing when Toast shoved her back.

"Behave children, no one is being fired due to their football team preference." Danni remarked, her eyes flickering between the two of them. "This is just a game of football after all." She reminded them, laughing when both Kono and Toast grabbed at their chest, sharing a quick look of horror with each other before they looked as one back towards Danni.

"I have to say Blondie that your callous words have wounded me. How can you say that it's just a game? This is the Grudge match, the big one. I've been waiting all season for this game." Toast stated dramatically, widening his eyes in his face.

"She just doesn't understand the beautiful game" Kono said mournfully to Toast who nodded at her before looking at Danni who was watching the two of them with an amused look.

"Well I guess no one can be perfect, not even Blondie here." Toast responded despondently, winking at Danni when the blonde rolled her eyes at the pair of them. Steve waited for Toast and Kono to resume their argument but both seemed content now to turn their attention back to the game and to cheer on their respective teams.

"It seems like it's going to be fun in the office this week, I get the feeling that whoever team wins this match it will result in plenty of rubbing he result in the loser's face." Danni remarked quietly to Steve, her grey eyes soft with some emotion which he couldn't quite read.

"You mean that Kono will be rubbing Toast's face in it because we both know Danni that the Kings will be the one to win this game regardless of what Toast may believe." Steve corrected her with a smile. "Don't forget which team you're supporting in this match Danni."

"I haven't forgotten, you made it pretty clear who I should support on our way here in the car. I think my favourite argument which you used was telling me that because we are partners that it was my duty to show an united front with you in front of the others by supporting your team." She stated, smiling down at Poppy when the small girl tilted her head back to smile at her.

"Well it is true Danni" He replied. "I'm in charge and you're my second in command. We can't afford to show anyone any weakness"

"I don't think supporting different High School football team would show any weakness Steven" Danni pointed out, sounding almost fond.

"Auntie Danni, when is Daddy getting back?" Poppy piped up at this point. Steve raised an eyebrow at the fact that Jack's daughter had referred to Danni as Auntie but the woman in question barely blink an eyelid as she answered Poppy's question.

"I doubt he'll be much longer Poppy, there was probably a queue down there so he would have had to wait for his turn."

Steve took a moment to look at Poppy, trying to pick out any resemblance to Jack that he could see. There were some; they both had the same nose and mouth but everything else was different, no doubt inherited from her mother. The small child Isabella had been a different story though, she looked almost identical to her father in a feminine form.

The situation brought up questions in his mind about where the girl's mother actually was but Steve already knew that they were questions that he wouldn't be asking Jack about. If the other man wanted them to know about his children's mother then he would have told them.

"I thought you would have brought your own daughter with you today Danni." Steve said suddenly.

She looked surprised by the question for a moment before she shrugged and answered him.

"Grace? I was thinking of bringing her but its Duncan weekend with her so he has her instead."

"I'm surprised that you didn't try and change the weekend round so she could have come to this. I'd like to meet your daughter Danni." He admitted, watching as her gaze turned from surprised to thoughtful in a heartbeat. The same thoughtful look which he still couldn't read.

"And you will meet her" Danni promised him. "But you won't meet her when she's with her father on his weekend. It's hard enough as it is to work out our schedules without dropping and changing it. It's not fair on anyone if we do that, least of all Grace, especially as she was looking forward to seeing her Dad this weekend."

"So what is he doing with her instead?" Steve pressed.

"Today? Well as far as I know Duncan was planning on taking Grace to the children's discovery centre today. She's fascinated by nature and the past so it should keep her occupied and happy. She would definitely prefer it to a football match. Grace is not what you would call a fan of the game."

"Is that because you and Duncan aren't fans of the game? Steve asked, reaching down and snagging his water bottle from her bag, unscrewing the top and taking a sip as she answered him.

"What makes you think either of us aren't big fans?" She demanded. "As a matter of fact Duncan is, he goes to the super bowl every year, he tries to go to as many games as he can though it's not exactly easy at the moment and I don't mind going to games either, hence why I'm here now with you. Grace has been to games before and she doesn't enjoy them. We aren't going to make her do something which she doesn't want to because we want to." She pointed out, a tinge of annoyance to her voice which had been lacking before.

"Fair enough Danni" Steve said soothingly as he closed the lid of his water and dropped it back into her bag, turning his attention back to the game aware of Poppy grabbing Danni's attention again as the small girl began to talk about something, her small hands flying through the air around her

Steve was about to suggest that he and Danni went and grabbed something to eat from the concession stall once Jack had returned when Danni suddenly reached into her bag and straightened, her cell phone in hand. He glanced towards her as she answered with a smile.

"Hey Jack, everything is fine up here. Poppy is completely fine. She was just telling me about the new club which she is joining, it sounds like it's going to be a lot of fun. I might see whether Grace wants to do it as well since it sounds right up her alley." She fell silent, the smile slipping from her face leaving a look on her face which immediately placed Steve on guard. He recognised that look, it was a look which meant that something was happening. Danni spoke again coming to her feet and looking towards the field with an intent look "I see two men, they're just walking towards the field now." She stated, all sign of playfulness gone from her voice. "But nothing, you have Bella to worry about, she's your number one priority right now" She stated. "Leave this to me."

"What is it Danni" Steve demanded, aware of the other three turning to look at them.

"We've got trouble. That was Jack on the phone, two men are heading to the field strapped." Danni told them briefly, her eyes going back to the field. "Those are the two, the one in the brown t-shirt and the other in the black and grey shirt."

"I see them" Steve said as he came to his own feet, his eyes narrowing in on them before he spoke to the other member of the team. "Kono call for HPD backup, Chin you're with me. Danni you and Toast stay here and protect Poppy until Jack gets back" Steve stated.

"On it boss" Kono said reaching into her back pocket and snatching out her phone.

Steve turned moving towards the end of the bench when he stopped, feeling Danni's small hand on his forearm. He glanced back over his shoulder at her, a questioning look on his face.

"Just be careful okay" She said before she let go, moving back to let Chin past before she reached down and held her hand out to Poppy, forcing a smile onto her face. "Come up here next to me Poppy, it's a better view here of the game, Toast and I can explain the rules to you if you want" She stated.

Steve moved swiftly down the stairs, glancing back at their seats once to see Poppy sitting next to Danni, with Danni blocking her on one side and Toast on the other. Danni had wrapped her arm around Poppy's shoulder, no doubt to make it easier to cover her from harm if it came to that. The sight twisted something in his heart.

There was no way he would allow whatever was going down to result in Danni having to protect Poppy with her own body. His partner was not getting shot if he had anything to do with it

He headed onto the field, his eyes fixed on the two men who Danni had pointed out to him. There were several people standing at the edge of the field but he couldn't see anyone who would stand out as a potential target because he had no doubt that one of them was. A football match was not the place you came to start something unless you knew exactly who you wanted to find.

Steve came to a stop near the two men, his eyes flickering around before they focused on them, his hand drifting up to his waistband where he kept his gun.

For a moment everything remained calm, the two men simply standing slightly behind everyone else, their eyes fixed on what was happening in front of them as though they were simply there to watch the game like everyone else before all hell broke loose

The man in the dark brown t-shirt moved, his hand whipping behind his back and pulling out a gun, pointing it directly at a man just to the front of them who was wearing a light grey shirt. Steve reacted, pulling out his own gun as he opened his mouth and yelled out.

"GUN, GUN, put it down, put it down."

He watched as the man in the grey shirt turned at the sound of his call, a startled look in his dark eyes before the man in the dark brown t-shirt fired, the bullet slamming into the other man as Steve let out two shots of his own which hit the shooter directly in his torso, dropping him like a ton of bricks to the grass where he lay still.

Chaos reigned as the man fired off a few more shots, screams filling the air as people began to scramble desperately out of their seats, running for the nearest exits. He kept his eye on the man's accomplice who looked ready to bolt.

"Don't even think it unless you want a bullet in you like your buddy there." Steve warned the man who froze on the spot, his eyes wide as sweat dripped down his skin. A movement caught Steve eyes and he glanced towards it to see a large, heavyset man in a dark blue shirt running, a look on his face which peaked his interest enough to turn to Chin and yell over the noise.

"Guy in the dark blue shirt."

"On it" Chin yelled back, running past him, gaining on the escaping man with every step he took. Steve turned his attention away from Chin and spoke. "You, hands behind your head and drop to the ground" He stated, watching as the man immediately dropped to the grass on his front. His hands resting against the back of his head as instructed.

Steve quickly moved towards him, dropping beside him and gripped his wrists tightly in his hands, wishing he had his handcuffs with him. He looked around him and taking stock of everything. One of the players lay in the middle of the field, withering about in obvious pain. The referee had been shot as well though Steve couldn't tell from the angle whether he was breathing or not. Kono and Toast stood by the entrance of the stadium, ushering the terrified people out, clearly trying to maintain some form of order while Danni and Poppy were nowhere to be seen.

A rush of concern came over him at that realisation but he pushed it away, knowing that Danni's only thought would have been protecting Poppy.

"McGarret!"

He glanced up at the sound of his name, his eyes landing on Jack as the other man emerged from the crowded player tunnel, a strained look on his face, which Steve recognised as barely concealed terror and concern. He had his gun held in one hand, the other holding Isabella who was crying unhappily, clinging to her father as though she had no plans in the foreseeable future of letting go.

"Jack? Are you and Bella okay?" He called back.

"Where's Poppy McGarrett? Is she okay? Where is she?" Jack demanded, looking around him frantically for a sign of his eldest.

"She's…" Steve began to say, stopping when an already familiar voice cut across him

"Here Jack, she's right here, safe and sound without a scratch on her" Danni stated. Jack instantly turned, dropping to his knees and catching Poppy in his free arm when the small girl ran into them with a sob, crying against his neck, clearly shaken up by everything. Danni watched for a second before she moved towards them, placing a comforting hand against Jack's shoulder. "Take them home Jack and join us later once you have them settled, the rest of us can deal with the crime scene here for the time being. I'll brief you when you get back" She instructed, waiting only until he nodded at her before she turned and moved towards Steve.

"Have you got your handcuffs on you?" Steve asked, the minute she was close enough.

"Yeah, of course" She replied, rummaging in her bag and pulling out the pair, passing them over to him. Steve wrenched the man's arms behind his back and quickly cuffed him, climbing to his feet. He watched for a second as Jack guided his two daughters towards the exiting crowd before Danni's spoke attracting his full attention. "Are you okay?"

"Fine Danno, there's not a scratch on me. What about you?" He questioned, his eyes moving over her. A smile almost coming to his face when he saw that she had somehow managed to hold onto her hat during the commotion.

"Fine, more importantly is the fact that Poppy is fine as well." She said before her look turned professional. "What do we have then? Random shooting? Something more?" She asked, firing off questions as she looked down at the man lying at their feet. Steve sighed, looking around him again at the chaos.

"What we have here Danni is a hell of a mess and no answers."

"Yet" Danni corrected softly. "We have no answers yet."

"Yet" he agreed his eyes dropping back to the man. "But we soon will."

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


End file.
